Unconscious
by C.A.T.-73
Summary: While on a mission Clint gets stuck inside a collapsing building while the others manage to escape and now he has to find his way out of the rubble. Meanwhile the others see the building collapse and believe that he's dead but Natasha knows he's not and she's determined to get him out.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a Clint story because they're really** **isn't too much about him and he's one of my favorite Avengers, so I wrote this. Also my friend also made me write this and I decided that if she liked it I would post it on Fanfiction, so thank you Emazio ;) I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

In. Out. In. Out. I just kept repeating that over and over to myself. It was getting harder and harder to breath and I felt like I was about to collapse from exhaustion. My lungs felt like they were on fire, I was pretty sure I had broken one of my ribs, my head was pounding, there was sweat pouring down my face, and my heart felt like it was beating a thousand miles per second. Over all, I was a mess.

I sighed and tried to stand up but my knees buckled and I ended up back on the ground. I growled and leaned my head against the wall; I put my hand on my forehead and tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember is trying to escape a collapsing building. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, the team and I had been out on a mission and somehow we ended up in a building that was only a few minutes away from being completely destroyed.

The rest of the team had already made it out and were yelling at me from the outside but I had stayed because I knew that there was someone still in the building and I refused to leave until _every_ last person was outside and safe. When I had told the others they gave me a weird look, like I was crazy, and maybe I was. I couldn't see or hear the person but I knew they where there, I don't know how I knew but I knew I wasn't leaving until _everybody_ was out.

Natasha had tried to get me to leave but I was too stubborn to go. Nat finally gave up and left telling me that I was crazy and if the building didn't kill me, she would. So I ended up running around the building trying to find some person that my instinct said was there, maybe my brain had just gotten too scrambled by the shaking building. I made it to the, _almost,_ destroyed 2nd floor and saw a little kid that looked to be about 10 huddled in a corner that hadn't been damaged that much. I saw that he was shaking (or maybe that was just the building, I couldn't really tell) his eyes ran around the room wildly until he saw me.

I saw a little flicker of relief and excitement cross his eyes until there was big crashing sound that startled both of us, the fear returned to his eyes and he pushed his knees even farther into his chest. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in until now and I carefully walked over to the kid. As I got closer I realized that the he was rocking back and forth and I kneeled down beside him. His eyes focused on me and I tried to speak loud enough so that he could hear me but quiet enough that it wouldn't startle him.

"Hey, what's your name kid?"

"M-my na-names Pe-Peter," I had to strain my ears to hear him and there was a slight tremble in his voice but I didn't need to have super hearing to hear the amazement in his voice as he said these next words "An-and y-you're Hawkeye,"

I grinned at that and nodded "Yeah and I'm gonna help you get out of here, okay?"

He nodded and I placed my hand on the wall to keep somewhat steady "Can you stand?"

He nodded again and I started to stand, he followed me up and I tried to lead him through the debris. We made it to a small opening that I knew he'd be able to crawl through but when I told him to crawl through he looked back at me confused.

"Are you coming too?"

I bit my lip "I can't fit through there, I'll try to find another way but you need to get out _now_ ,"

He nodded and hesitated before crawling out. I watched him and sighed, I looked around desperately trying to find another open. Piles of debris had already covered all the doors and windows. The building shook again and more of the ceilings and walls fell, one more violent shake and the building could completely collapse. I tried to keep calm and I finally found a large enough open. I sighed and relief and ran over as fast as I could.

There was another crash and I knew that the building was seconds from being completely destroyed. I started to crawl through the opening but before I could make it completely through there was another shake and everything came crashing down. The last thing I remembered was hearing a scream, (it could've been my own) and then I felt a piercing pain in both my head and leg, after that I blacked out.

I sighed, that's the last thing I could remember. I opened my eyes again and looked around, it was dark but not pitch black so I could just barely see. I took a deep breath in and out, I tried to stand up again and I felt that piercing pain in my leg again but I tried to ignore it. My head was still throbbing with pain and my sides still felt like they were on fire. I put one hand on the side of the tunnel and stumbled along trying to find a way out.

The boy, Peter, had hopefully gotten out safely and the building had crashed down seconds after that. I knew that Nat would be worried and _really_ mad, Stark would be his usual obnoxious self which would only make anger Natasha more, Cap would be _trying_ to keep calm and be the voice of reason which never worked, and Banner who was probably still in Hulk form would be the one who had to

move all the big debris. I shook my head they were gonna be a mess without me.

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

I paced back and forth while watching the building crumble every two seconds. Clint was still in there and he was trying to find another person who was still trapped. I just hopped there actually was someone in there and that Clint wasn't just going crazy, but we've been partners for years and I know that he wouldn't stay in a building that was about to collapse unless there really was still someone in there. There was another loud crash and more of the building came crashing down, I bit my lip Clint better get out of there soon because the building was literally less then a minute from being completely destroyed.

I looked at the others; we had all managed to escape without any really big injuries. My eyes scanned the remaining parts of the building one more time and I saw someone crawling out of a smaller opening, but it wasn't Clint. It was a kid who couldn't be any older than 10, that was who Clint was looking for which meant that he _should_ be right behind the kid. I waited for the boy to crawl out before I ran over there with the rest of the team but the kid came out alone, no one was behind him, Clint was still in there. I growled in frustration and looked at the boy, he had just stood up and was covered in dust and dirt. I stared at the opening that he had just crawled out of and waited for a minute before taking a step closer.

"There's no way you'll be able to fit through there,"

I turned around and looked at Steve "The buildings gonna collapse soon and he'll be stuck in there,"

"Which is another reason for you to stay out here, if you go in then we'll have two crushed assassins and that won't make anything better,"

I opened my mouth to reply but Tony interrupted me "Are you sure? 'Cause I actually think it might,"

I glared at him and put a hand one of my guns and was ready to pull it out in a second, he just smirked "And I thought you were supposed to be intimidating before, but now I'm just shaking,"

In a second my gun was out and pointed at his chest, I saw Steve step forward "Nat,"

"You're not gonna shoot me, I'm too valuable to this team," Tony's smirk widened "Without me you'd be lost,"

I wanted to pull the trigger and shoot me but before I could Steve put his hand on my gun and lowered it so it was pointing at the ground "You can't, you know as well as I do that he's just as important to the team as any of us,"

"Even Capsicle agrees,"

I aimed for a spot next to his foot and pulled the trigger, I smirked as he jumped and fell. I saw the corner of Steve's mouth twitch upwards but he tried to keep a straight face. I looked to my right and saw that the kid from before was staring at us in amazement. I looked back at Steve who was still trying to keep a straight face.

"Cap we've got a fan,"

He looked over and smiled when he saw the kid, but before either of us could say or do anything else the building shook one more time and completely collapsed. I started to run over to the building but Steve held me back. I struggled to get free but he didn't budge.

I growled, "Let go of me Rogers!"

"There's nothing you can do," He loosened his grip on me and I stopped struggling. He was right I couldn't do anything. I heard him walk away but I just kept staring at the pile of rubble that used to be a building. Clint had still been in there and now he could be dead. I tore my gaze away and saw Tony staring at the rubble, the Hulk was trying to remove some of the rocks, and Steve was talking to the star struck kid. He stood back up and walked back over to us.

"What'd the kid say?"

"He said that Hawkeye had helped him get out of the building and that he had said he was going to try and find a different way out,"

I looked back at the destroyed building and hopped that there was some way that Clint had survived. Steve let out a deep breath "Nat I'm sorry, but I don't know how he could've survived that,"

I shook my head. He had to be okay he has a family and a team to get back too, Clint wouldn't of given up he would've tried to find someway to survive. He wasn't dead, and I knew it. I stared at the debris

for another minute until I got an idea. I started to walk away and I heard Steve call out my name but I didn't look back I just kept walking. He isn't dead and I _will_ find him no matter what

 **So this was actually longer then I thought it would be, I wanted to end it with Clint but I decided to keep going just a bit longer. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon and I hope this wasn't too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I don't know what's supposed to go in an authors note but I know you have to do a disclaimer so I don't own the Avengers. Also I'm sorry for what happens to Clint in this chapter and I hope you guys don't hate me.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

I sighed and stopped to take a breath for the tenth time, I tried my communicator again but it still wasn't working. I shook my head and took a minute to regain my composure before I started to walk again; I kept my hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall. It was still hard to breath and the dust around me only made my lungs feel worse, but I didn't stop. I had to find a way out before Nat went crazy and before I collapsed from exhaustion.

With every step I took my lungs felt worse and I had a feeling that I had gotten a concussion from the fall. It was still dark but at least I could still see, I wouldn't admit this out loud but not being able to see really scared me. As an archer and an assassin you rely on sight and hearing, and if you lost one of those senses than you were as good as dead. I placed my hand on my bow and arrows just to make sure they were still there.

I kept an arrow in my hand and ran it through my fingers just to reassure myself that they were still there. I wasn't even sure if I was going in the right direction, but I really just wanted to get out of here. I kept walking and I was doing all right for a while but then my knees buckled and I fell again, I growled and tried to get up but my knees were making a loud protest.

I sighed and sat there running my arrow through my fingers and for awhile I just sat there thinking, I wonder if the boy had told the rest of the team about me helping him and if Nat was worried. I smiled we had been through a lot including Budapest which we both seemed to have _very_ different memory of.

We had become partners and I had even told her about Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathanial. I wasn't as close with the rest of the Avengers but we were a team and we were all close in some way even if we always fought over the last pop tart, and Thor always won.

I tried to stand up again and this time I didn't fall, I kept going forward hoping that I would find an exit and soon. I walked for what felt like another hour or so before I fell again and this time I landed on my already broken rib. I grunted in pain and I started wheezing from all the dust in my lungs, my head felt like it was gonna explode and I felt just about ready to die.

My eyes started to shut and I tried to fore them to stay open. I shook my head trying to stay awake if I did have a concussion then I knew it would be a bad idea to close my eyes. Although sleep did seem like a nice idea right now maybe just a minute or two…No! I couldn't, I had to get up and get out of here. I was about to force myself to get up again but a crackling noise stopped me, it was my com.

I put my hand up to it and I could vaguely make out Natasha's voice but my eyes had started to shut again. So all I could really make out was her saying something about staying awake as if she knew I was seconds away from passing out. She told me that they could track my location under the rubble and get me out safely but I knew that by the time the got here I would be out cold.

She stopped talking and I tried to force my eyes open but I just couldn't. No, I have to stay awake they're coming and I have to stay awake. Unfortunately my eyes started to close despite my protest and before I knew it my eyes were shutting. I tried but I couldn't stand it any longer sleep was calling out and I knew that it was a lost cause. So instead of fighting it I just went with it and before I knew it my eyes were shut and I was out cold. Only one thought crossed my mind, if this doesn't kill me then Nat will.

 **Natasha's P.O.V.**

I went back to the tower and had tried to locate Clint's com, after about another hour or so I had finally gotten his location. I had immediately called the others and we had gone back to the destroyed building. Bruce changed back into the Hulk with a little protest but immediately shut up after a small glare from me. We got the Hulk to remove some of the rubble so a small team of people could go in and get Clint out safely.

I had, of course, gone in with them and right away I was worried. I noticed that it was dark and kind of claustrophobic. I bit my lip and hoped for the best; Clint wasn't really great with small and dark places. It took us a while but we finally found him, he was unconscious and his head and side were bleeding. I gasped and immediately ran to his side.

The paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher, that they had some how gotten down here, and we managed to get him back out. We got him back to the S.H.I.E.L.D hospital and Bruce along with a bunch of other S.H.E.I.L.D doctors took a look at him. I was outside the room they had placed him in and waited for Bruce to come out and tell me what was wrong. After what felt like forever Bruce came out with a grave expression and I immediately became even more worried.

I walked over to him and tried to get images of a dead Clint out of my head "How is he?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head a little "He's alive,"

I would've sighed in relief or demanded to see him but Bruce's face told me that there was something wrong "And?"

"Well he's got a deep cut in his side and a minor one on his head, he woke up a couple of times and kept muttering incoherently but…"

"But?"

"The last time he woke up his eyes were wide and he sat up muttering something about a farm and, he tried to disconnect the tubes around him and get up so we had to sedate him, he was supposed to wake up almost an hour ago but he never did,"

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest and my mouth went dry "So what're you saying?"

He looked up at me, his eyes staring directly at mine, with a grim expression and the words he said next made me freeze and my heart skipped a few beats "Nat, he's in coma and we don't think he's going to wake up,"

 **So yeah sorry, and if any of you think this is gonna be a really long story that's over 20 chapter that's not happening I'm not even sure if it'll be 10. Also I'm not really good with grammar and I try to spell things right but I don't always get it right so if any of you catch my mistakes please tell me and I'll try to get it right next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter and the next will unfortunetly not be in Clint's P.O.V. There basically just the rest of the teams thoughts and reactions to Clint being in a coma. So this story is probably going to be about 5 or 6 chapters. I don't own the Avengers or any of it's characters and I'd probably die from excitetment if I did. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Natasha's P.O.V.**

I swear that as soon as those words left Bruce's mouth time just stopped, the world froze and even the smallest of sounds was gone. Bruce said I couldn't see him for at least another half an hour and I felt as if I had just lost the only person that I ever trusted, which I pretty much had. I waited for Bruce to come back out and let me see him. Part of me hoped that he would come through the door that lead into Clint's room and tell me that everything was fine and that Clint had woken back up, but the other part of me knew that he wouldn't.

So I sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and waited. When Bruce finally let me see him I hesitated for a second before I got up and walked to the door. My hand hovered above the doorknob and when I opened it and walked in I saw Clint unconscious on the hospital bed. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale, and there were bandages on his sides and head, just above his ear.

I walked over to the bed and just stared at his frozen body, he wasn't dead but I felt like if I touched him he would just disappear. I sat on one of the chairs by his bed and just kept staring at him hoping that his eyes would flutter open any second and I would probably yell at him for being an idiot. Everything would be normal and I wouldn't feel like part of my soul had just been ripped out.

When Bruce told me I felt as if the world had just fallen around me but being here and actually seeing it just mad it all the more real. I looked away for a second and thought about the rest of the team, what would happen now? I doubt anyone would admit it but it was as if Clint was the one who held the team together. I mean sure he wasn't the most famous Avenger; no that title probably went to either Cap or Stark and then the Hulk. He wasn't the biggest, strongest, or even the smartest, but he was there and he was just as important as any of us.

There was something different about Clint though, sure he was quiet and reserved but he _knew_ the team. He knew our habits and our problems; he studied the team and knew how to handle all of us even Tony. I smiled slightly; Clint was a father of course he knew how to handle the team, most of us acted as if we weren't any older then a toddler. Although it was mainly Stark who acted that way, but Clint knew how to handle different people and different situations. He was the one who kept a cool head and didn't let his anger get the better of him, which was pretty hard with a team like us.

First there was Tony who was a narcissistic billionaire, then there was Steve who was still trying to figure out how things worked in this time, then Bruce who tried to keep the other guy under control and would start talking about a bunch of science stuff that know one understood but him, there was Thor who spoke in a booming voice and didn't think twice about getting his hammer out when someone tried to take the last pop tart, and then there's me and I like to think kept a pretty good lid on my anger but living with Stark wasn't easy and I do tend to carry a gun everywhere and occasionally point it at the throat a anyone who tried to annoy me.

Clint had to deal with all of this and he did a really good job of it, he would of course got to visit his family on the farm and the others hardly noticed his disappearance, but Clint knew how to handle everyone. He could, sometimes, get Bruce to calm down when he was close to letting the other guy out, he could explain things to Steve without going into a long explanation about how everything worked and what all the little pieces inside the phone or computer did and he never lost his patience, we're partners and we're actually really close so he knows me the best out of everybody, and he was even good at getting Tony to shut up, sometimes.

So yeah Clint knew all of us pretty well and without him the team would probably be a mess because if one of us was off the all of us were off. Without Clint I would probably become even more irritable and knowing Tony he would try to purposely annoy me which would annoy Steve and I'm sure Bruce would get dragged in somehow and then we'd all be a mess. I sighed and looked back at Clint "If you don't wake up we're going to be a mess and I'm gonna loose my mind,"

I swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

 **Steve's P.O.V.**

Natasha came back to the tower a little while after Bruce did. She seemed shaken up and Bruce hadn't told us anything when he came back, he had just gone and sealed himself behind closed doors without a word he hadn't even talked to Tony. I stood up and walked over to Nat, she didn't seem to even register that I was there until I spoke "Nat?"

She shook her head as if to clear it and looked at me "Huh, what?"

"Are you okay? What happened to Clint? Bruce didn't say anything and none of the other SHIELD doctors have said anything. He's not…?"

Her eyes widened slightly and shook her head "No, gosh no, he's just…he's in a coma and the doctors don't think he's going to wake up,"

I stumbled back a little a put my hand on the wall to steady myself. Clint and I weren't really that close but that didn't make it any less scary to know that one of my teammates was in a coma. I was the leader, the captain; I should've made sure that Clint had gotten out of the building; I should've made sure _everybody_ got out before I did. Clint stayed behind because he knew there was someone still in the building, I should've checked beforehand. If I had then Clint wouldn't have stayed behind, wouldn't have been stuck, and he wouldn't have gone into a coma. This was my fault.

Natasha looked at me and shook her head as if she was reading my mind "This isn't your fault, Clint had insisted on staying behind and no one was going to change his mind," She smiled just a little "He's stubborn that way,"

I nodded but that didn't make me feel any less guilty then before "Are we aloud to see him?"

She nodded "Yeah, I just came back from seeing him. I think I'm going to go down to the shooting range and just practice for a bit,"

"Okay," I grabbed my coat and walked back to the door "I'm gonna go visit Clint,"

She nodded and walked away without another word. I walked out the door and went to the SHIELD hospital were Clint was, it took a while but the SHIELD doctors finally let me see him. When I walked in I couldn't help but let out a small gasp, he wasn't too banged up but there were a bunch of wires and monitors around him and it just made it seem so much more… _real._

I walked over and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. I looked over at Clint, his breathing was fine and the only places were he looked kind of bad were his sides and head. This was as still as I had ever seen him and it scared me a little to know that he might never wake up. He wasn't as tense and alert as he normally is when he's awake, but even in a coma he seemed as if he was listening to everything carefully and it was almost as if the slightest noise would send him into alert mode. I smiled a little; Clint seemed a little intimidating even when he was in coma.

I ran my hand along the side of the bed and at one point my hand brushed against his knuckle. I shivered at how cold it felt, after the whole being frozen in ice for nearly 70 years thing I wasn't a big fan of the cold. I brushed my thumb against his knuckle a few times ignoring the slight shiver that went up my spine.

"You're worrying all of us Clint, especially Natasha, so please wake up…and _soon_ ,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block. Next chapter will be Clint, I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Bruce's P.O.V.**

I left Natasha at the hospital with an unconscious Clint; I went back to the tower and locked myself away in the lab. Natasha came back to the tower some time later and Steve was the next to go check on Clint. I tried to keep my mind off of Clint, I tried to busy myself with work but that didn't seem to help at all and I knew that I'd have to go back eventually because I was the only one who actually understood what the doctors were saying. Tony could probably understand them too but he would probably find every excuse he could to stay away from the hospital.

I did eventually get out of the lab and went back to the hospital, even when I was there I tried to avoid Clint's room but I did eventually have to go back in there. He lay on the bed as still as ever and the only thing moving was his chest, which was a good thing. I stared at him for a few seconds before quickly walking around he room checking the monitors and any notes that the doctors left. They said that like most people in comas he was definitely dreaming about something all though no one knew what and he would twitch or wince every now and then and there were rare occasions where he would mumble strange things like…

"Budapest,"

I jumped a little and turned around and walked over to his bed with a small smile "What were you doing in Budapest?"

His only response was a twitch of his fingers and, "Natasha,"

"You're definitely going to have to tell me his story if…when you wake up," I walked around his bed and almost walked into one of his arrows "How did…?" I stopped and realized that Natasha had probably put it there, I thought about taking it away for a second before I saw the death grip Clint had on it. I just shook my head and turned away. For the next few minutes I just checked on all his vital signs and the brain scans the other doctors had done, if he did wake up then there wouldn't be any long lasting damage and after he woke up he'd only be in the hospital for a couple of weeks before they would let him go home. As I walked around the room I heard him mumble a few names, mostly names of fellow agents and the rest of the teams names. He did say mine a couple of times and the first time he said mine I turned around hopefully only to find that he was still asleep. Eventually I ran out of things to do and I decided to just sit in the chair next to him. It felt kind of awkward and I opened my mouth a few times to say something but always closed it when I felt like an idiot.

I sighed and tried to say something "I don't know if you can actually hear me but I've read that some people in comas are still aware of the world around them. You've got most of the team worried, Steve and Natasha have already visited and I'll be here every day just to check all your vital signs and a bunch of other stuff that you probably wouldn't understand. Natasha's worried and she's not even trying to hide it, Steve's worried but you know how he gets about losing one of his…soldiers, I was afraid to come in here because I didn't want to look at you like this with wires all around you and you being so…still, and then there's Tony but you know how he is and of course he's become even more obnoxious but that's his way of showing that he's worried…" I kept rambling on and on and Clint didn't interrupt me once, of course I didn't really expect him to. I talked about the team for a while then I told him that there wouldn't be any permanent damage and how I was sure Tony would throw a party once he was awake, Tony likes throwing part and he usually threw them for no reason anyway.

After a while of just some mindless talking I finally stopped when I saw the time and I stood up with a groan. I took a second to recollect myself and I looked at Clint one last time; I walked to the door and before I walked out though I turned around one last time "Wake up soon Clint." With that I left.

 **Tony's P.O.V.**

I stood outside of Clint's hospital room where his unconscious form was laying inside, still in a coma. It had been about a week and today was the first day I had come and only because everybody kept pestering me about it. I let out a deep breath and carefully opened the door, I hesitantly opened the door and walked in to see Clint still in a coma the only movement he made was his breathing. I walked over to the chair carefully and slowly sat down, I just sat there fidgeting for a while and didn't even open my mouth once.

 _Why am I here?_

The thought passed through my mind a few more times until I couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to say the first thing that came to mind "I thought Cap was the only one stupid enough to stay in a falling building to save a kid." Of course there was no reply, which made me feel even more awkward.

"If you were awake you'd probably make fun of me being here and make some annoying comment about me actually caring. By the way the others wouldn't stop annoying me until I came so I didn't come of my own free will, just so you know."

He mumbled something that didn't make sense so I ignored it "I really hope you can't hear me 'cause this isn't something I want you to remember or hear. The others are worried sick and it's not really helping the team if we…they're all distracted by this." I looked down at the floor and didn't say anything for a second "The doctors say you should be waking up soon but they also said that if you don't wake up soon then you won't ever wake up and I can only imagine how the rest of the team would react."

I looked back up at him and I thought I saw his fingers twitch but I was probably just imagining it, he mumbled something again though and I just shook my head.

 _What're you dreaming about Barton?_

I cleared my throat and didn't speak for a second "Do the team a favor and wake up soon would you? They're all distracted with you like this and although I bet you'd love the attention, they're too preoccupied to do anything and it's not really good."

I laughed a little "See this is another good reason why I should be the leader, I don't get distracted by things like this unlike Cap." I frowned "Then again, maybe that's a bad thing." I shook my head.

He mumbled something else and all I could make out was something about a farm "You've got some weird dreams Barton."

He made a humming noise and I wondered if he did actually hear me, which might be a bad thing. I wondered if any of this meant that he would wake up soon, I'd have to ask Bruce.

"Well I've had enough of this chair so good-bye." I stood up and made it to the door before I turned around one last time. I stood there with my hand on the doorknob for a second "If you were remember any of this when you wake up you better not tell anyone, I already had to hack in to the security cameras here and make sure they didn't pick up sound."

I heard another humming sound and decided to take that as a yes "Do you always hum in your sleep or are just having a really weird dream? I'll ask you when you're conscious again."

He didn't do anything else so I turned back to the door and walked out. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it for a second. I wasn't going to do that again for a while, not by myself at least. It was too awkward. I sighed and left the hospital. I got into my car and drove away from the hospital, when I got back to the tower I remembered Clint's muttering and almost went to see if Natasha knew what that was about but then decided against it although it still nagged at me for a while.

 _What was he dreaming about?_

 **Tony and Bruce are probably OOC in this but I'm not very good at writing either of them. I'm glad that you guys seem to enjoy this though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the avengers and this is my longest chapter so far!**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

The first time I woke up there was this blinding light and I had to squint my eyes, Bruce and a few other doctors were in the room with me which I didn't question at first because honestly the only thing I could think about was the pain in my head and sides. I muttered something that even I didn't understand and all the doctors immediately turned and Bruce said something about going back to sleep which I did. The next few times were like the first one where I would wake up to light and usually some doctor told me to go back to sleep which I did most of the time but sometimes I would glare at the doctor and then usually point an arrow at them. They would then send in Bruce who somehow managed to get me back to sleep then after a couple of times of doing that they took my arrows away.

The next time I regained consciousness I wanted to groan at the slow and painful process of waking up but I couldn't. I just lay there unmoving; I couldn't even open my eyes or twitch my fingers, which I didn't like one bit. The weird thing is that even though I remember waking up before I couldn't remember anything about the last few times I had woken up. The last thing I remember is saving that kid and then looking for a way out of the fallen building only to go unconscious as soon as Nat found me so…I'm in a coma?

It's the only thing that makes the most logical sense I collapsed into unconsciousness and now I can't open my eyes and the sounds that I'm hearing are doctors which means that I'm in a hospital, _great!_ As the doctors moved around the room I heard them talking, something about me dying if I never woke up. Great! The noises died down after a while and I realized that they had finally left but the silence only lasted for a little while. Someone walked in they walked over to the left of the bed and for a while they just stood there.

 _Well this isn't weird or creepy at all!_

I wanted to open my eyes and aim an arrow at the person but of course I couldn't move. That's when I remembered they took my arrows away from me, which means I'm stuck unconscious in a hospital without my arrows and now there's probably some crazy person watching me. This day just couldn't get any worse. I heard the person move and then suddenly there was something in my left hand…an arrow! I would've grinned if I could've. The person started to walk back towards the door but before the left they said something.

"If you don't wake up we're going to be a mess and I'm going to loose my mind."

I managed to twitch my lips up a little. _It was Nat._

It wasn't that much later when I got my next visitor, the doctors had stopped coming in a while ago. Again the person came in silently except this time the person actually sat down but they didn't say anything for a while and at one point I felt something brush against my knuckle. There was a moment of awkward silence where I felt the person tense up and they took a sharp intake of breath.

 _Steve._

How do I know that it's Steve? He's the only one that would give that reaction to something cold and if my knuckle was as cold as the rest of me then yeah it was definitely Steve. He let out another breath and continued to brush his thumb against my knuckle; I could tell that he was still shivering. He did that for a while and it was almost comforting.

"You're worrying all of us Clint, especially Natasha, so please wake up…and soon."

 _I would if I could, Steve._

I heard him get up again and he hesitated by the door before turning the doorknob and walking out. It felt nice to know that they were all taking turns visiting but I doubted that I'd hear Tony come in, Bruce would he's one of the doctors trying to keep me alive so he kind of has to. Well that's two down so, only two more to go, maybe I can attempt to sleep or something but according to them I'm already sleeping even though I'm somewhat conscious.

 _Ugh, this is too confusing!_

Although I'm not exactly sure how it happened I managed to get some sleep and had a very interesting dream. Budapest.

Someone else came in a little after I woke up and the person walked around the room for a while they stopped at some places in the room and then walked to another like the doctors did.

 _Bruce._

I listened to him walk around again and I guessed that he was checking all the monitors that were probably everywhere around the room. I could feel all the tube things around me and some thing that put food and water into your system when you couldn't eat or drink yourself. They all felt weird and uncomfortable, _I hate hospitals_. I wanted to cringe when an image of Budapest flashed through my mind but of course I couldn't. I heard Bruce jump and stop whatever he was doing and I think he turned around; I could practically hear the amused smile on his face as he spoke.

"What were you doing in Budapest?"

My finger twitched and I muttered something…Natasha? Wait, how did I…comas are annoying and confusing.

"You're definitely going to have to tell me this story if…when you wake up."

 _He sounds so positive._

I heard his footsteps coming closer to my bed and I realized that I still had a death grip on one of my arrows but of course I couldn't warn him. I didn't hear him fall so I think he saw it.

"How did…?"

 _Yeah he saw it._

Luckily he didn't take it away, which was a smart move on his part considering I would've killed him when I woke up if he had done that. He walked around the room again, probably checking the monitors again in case he missed something or maybe there were still some he hadn't checked. I honestly didn't care though. The room was silent again and more images flashed through my head and after every my mouth would start moving without my brain telling it to. I don't remember anything that I said but I do know that my mouth was moving without me telling it to and of course it never said anything I wanted it to say. I heard a sigh from across the room and Bruce started talking again.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me but I've read that some people in comas are still aware of the world around them…"

 _Of course you have, and you're not wrong._

"You've got most of the team worried…"

 _Most?_

"Steve and Natasha have already visited and I'll be here every day just to check all your vital signs and a bunch of other stuff that you probably wouldn't understand…"

 _I heard them visit and thank you for not boring me to death or letting me die in any other way._

"Natasha's worried and she's not even trying to hide it, Steve's worried but you know how he gets about losing one of his…soldiers…"

 _Great, I'm a soldier! Unfortunately for Steve I don't look good in camouflage._

"I was afraid to come in here because I didn't want to look at you like this with wires all around you and you being so…still, and then there's Tony but you know how he is and of course he's become even more obnoxious but that's his way of showing that he's worried…"

 _I'd be afraid too and Tony's…Tony. By the way you're rambling._

He kept rambling for a while and I couldn't stop him no matter how much I wanted to. I'm surprised that Bruce has been the most talkative so far. He talked about the team for a while and I was kind of happy for the update then he talked about throwing a party for when I woke up. He's right though, Tony probably would just so that he'd have an excuse to throw a party. Not that he ever really had a reason, Tony just like throwing parties.

Bruce kept rambling on and on about nothing and had I been able to move I would have banged my head against a wall or pointed an arrow in his direction or both, probably both. After a while he trailed off mid-sentence and I almost got worried at the silence but the silence only lasted for a moment. I heard his footsteps moving in the direction of the door just like the other two had done, and just like them he stopped at the door and said the same thing as the others.

"Wake up soon Clint."

His voice was soft, almost like he was far away, and it held a worry in it that I hadn't heard before, not from Bruce at least. The door shut and left me too my thoughts…again.

A year passed…or at least it felt like that, it had probably only been a week but I didn't really care. A week passed and someone walked in again, probably Bruce, Natasha, or Steve. Tony had yet to come in and I really doubted that he ever would and if I ever woke up he'd throw a party and then act as if nothing had happened. Someone walked in and sat on the chair next to me, like Steve usually does but the footsteps seemed to be a lot slower and more hesitant so this couldn't be Steve.

"I thought Cap was the only one stupid enough to stay in a falling building to save a kid."

My jaw wanted to drop open when I heard the voice. _Tony._ It was Tony as in the obnoxious billionaire _Tony Stark._ My mind processed his words and I wanted to laugh, of course that's the first thing that Tony would say.

 _That's what I thought to but we can't let Steve get all the glory now can we?_

"If you were awake you'd probably make fun of me being here and make some annoying comment about me actually caring."

 _You're not wrong, I probably would or maybe I'd be too shocked to say anything._

"By the way the others wouldn't stop annoying me until I came so I didn't come of my own free will, just so you know."

 _I didn't think you would._

"I really hope you can't hear me 'cause this isn't something I want you to remember or hear."

 _Oh but I will and I will never let you live this down Stark!_

"The others are worried sick and it's not really helping the team if we…they're all distracted by this."

 _Yeah… wait did you almost say we?_

"The doctors say you should be waking up soon but they also said that if you don't wake up soon then you won't ever wake up and I can only imagine how the rest of the team would react. Do the team a favor and wake up soon would you? They're all distracted with you like this and although I bet you'd love the attention, they're too preoccupied to do anything and it's not really good."

 _Yes because I want to be in a coma and die, besides if anyone loves attention it's you._

I heard him laugh but I don't know what's funny about a man in a coma "See this is another good reason why I should be the leader, I don't get distracted by things like this unlike Cap.

 _He's been through a lot Tony and that's probably a bad thing._

Then again, maybe that's a bad thing."

 _Hey I'm thinking like you now! Does this mean I'm a genius?_

"You've got some weird dreams Barton."

 _I was mumbling again wasn't I? Am I humming or is that Tony?_

"Well I've had enough of this chair so good-bye."

 _Yeah, don't come back soon and make sure to let the door hit you on the way out!_

I heard his footsteps go towards the door but before he left he sopped and I mentally groaned, _are you people afraid of doors or something?_

"If you were remember any of this when you wake up you better not tell anyone, I already had to hack in to the security cameras here and make sure they didn't pick up sound."

 _Of course you have! What're you going to do if I do tell the others? I guess we'll find out soon!_

I heard another humming sound and decided to take that as a yes "Do you always hum in your sleep or are just having a really weird dream? I'll ask you when you're conscious again."

 _I am humming; does this mean I'm going to explode?_

The door finally opened and I heard him walk out then the door closed again and I felt myself drifting back into unconsciousness.

 _Tony Stark the:_

 _Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist._

 _Turns out he does have a heart!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

I 'woke up' again in what I assumed to be a few hours later and like all the other times I woke up to nothing but darkness. I heard the door opening and this time I heard four people, eight feet, but the last pair sounded very reluctant and slow. Tony. The first pair of feet that I heard was soft and quick and if I hadn't been a master assassin and archer I probably wouldn't of heard them. Natasha. The second pair was louder and had a steady rhythm each time they walked, almost like they were marching. Steve. The third pair was obviously Bruce but I could also tell because that was the only pair of feet I heard moving around the room rather than stopping at the edge of the bed like others did.

Natasha was the first to speak with a simple and soft "Hi Clint." Her voice was almost hard and raspy like usual but instead of the usual no emotion I heard worry and sadness.

I felt pressure being put onto the bed like someone was leaning against it, someone taller than others and was either really fat or just had a lot of muscles so it was Steve. I heard him whisper four words that I'm sure no one else heard even though there was dead silence in the room, well except for the feet that were rushing in all directions around the room, "You did good soldier."

 _Thanks Steve, but I still don't look good in camouflage._

Tony stayed silent, of course, but I could hear him shifting in the chair next to the bed. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable; more like nervous and scared although he's never admit that. Bruce was the one rushing around the room checking all the monitors. I was surprised that they all managed to be in the same room without biting each other's heads off but that did make me worry.

Silence. Absolute silence that was never a good thing especially not with these three they always seemed to be the ones arguing with each other, Bruce had enough sense to stay out of it even when Tony tried to reel him in. Lucky him. I tried desperately to move but nothing happened except for a small twitch of my fingers that I think went unnoticed.

"Why'd you drag me here?" Tony muttered with an almost sad voice that he tried to cover up with exasperation, it didn't work.

"Because _Stark_ , whether you like it or not you're a part of this team just like everybody else including Clint and that means we stick together especially when one of us is hurt." Natasha was the one that answered spitting out Tony's name like it was poison on her tongue. Her voice held the venom of a snake that would make even me flinch but knowing Tony he just sat there with a small glare sent in Natasha's direction.

Bruce said nothing but I doubt he would even notice anything he would be too absorbed in all his monitor and charts. Steve would just stand there like a statue watching them not intervening unless the words became physical or unless it went to far and it was necessary to stop them before one of them did or said something they would both regret. I don't know why I felt guilty for any of this it wasn't my fault they were acting like this…was it?

How could I be the cause of this, I wasn't even conscious! There was silence again and I could already picture the glaring contest going on between Tony and Natasha as Steve watched from the sidelines with a stony face and Bruce was utterly clueless. Natasha usually won because Tony would look away and pout like a toddler but when Tony was in a really bad mood the fire in his eyes made Natasha look away with a slight frown. Then there were those rare cases in which neither of them won and there intense gazes that they seemed to practice made Steve uncomfortable and he would finally intervene by either clearing his throat or making some other noise that would startle both of them.

It took a lot longer than usual but I finally heard Steve sigh and there was a clap. Natasha's and Tony's heads would snap into the direction of Steve were he would glare so venomously at both of them that they would finally stop acting like children. Natasha would cross her arms and turn away with a slight growl but she would never fight with Steve. Tony on the other hand would glare back at Steve attempting to start another staring contest with him instead, it never worked. Steve would never let it work his gaze would intensify and a growl would be added that's when Steve would go into his super-soldier mode and Tony would almost bring out his suit but had enough sense to simply look away and lean back in his chair with a frown.

Natasha got agitated easily, Tony was constantly acting like an obnoxious child, Bruce was easily distracted by his science stuff, Steve was basically the perfect soldier who knew how to take orders and knew how to lead, and we didn't worry about Thor too much considering he was usually in asgard or with Jane. So yes sometimes these personalities clashed but they also somehow seemed to fit together but we all knew the team wasn't going to last much longer.

There was another long moment of silence and someone opened their mouth to say something but something happened before they could. The monitors started beeping and the next thing I know I'm sitting up with a gasp. My eyes were wide and definitely panicked filled as I looked around, Steve's eyes were wide and he had taken a few steps back, Natasha tried to remain calm but she too had taken a step back with slightly wide and relieved eyes, Tony was now behind his chair with his jaw hanging open, and Bruce had forced himself to remain calm but I could see the green tint in his eyes.

Bruce took on big and long calming breath than started to walk towards the bed with a small flashlight and he started coming closer to me saying a bunch of things that got mixed together in my mind. I looked down at the bow in my hands and then back at Bruce who was slowly walking closer as if approaching a wounded animal. I could hear the calming tone is his voice but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Just as he reached the bed I collapsed back into a lying position on the bed and although I tried to fight it my eyes were closing again and I drifted back into unconsciousness


	7. Chapter 7

**This is actually one of my shorter chapters but anyway I'm planning on maybe one or two more chapter then this story is done, I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I regained consciousness was pain a big pounding in my head that wouldn't stop and seemed to be knocking my brain around. It was gone after a few minutes but those few minutes that it was there for had been pure torture but then I noticed something else, I could move! I was able to flex my fingers on my own and I could roll over and open my eyes, which was a relief although I did none of that other than wiggling my fingers. I heard someone else moving around in the room and immediately thought it was Bruce but then somebody else came into the room and asked, "How is he?"

 _If that's Bruce than who's the other person in the room, another doctor?_

"Unfortunately he's still Barton."

 _Thanks Tony, I always knew there was a reason I never liked you._

"That's terrible."

 _Bruce!_

"He's fine but he still hasn't woken up and it's been 5 hours."

 _Five? It hasn't even felt like one._

"That's normal, sometimes it takes people days, months even, to wake up after something like that."

I was very tempted to shoot an arrow in their direction and yell SURPRISE but then I decided that it wouldn't be very good to have the Hulk come out in a hospital, if Bruce leaves the room I'll do it to scare Tony.

"Months?"

 _Is that concern I hear in Tony's voice?_

"Yeah and very rarely years but he's Clint so he'll wake up soon, that I'm sure of."

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Great, as soon as he wakes up I'm leaving to start making plans for a party."

"Just make sure there's something good to drink, I like beer." I smirked and sat up almost wincing at the slight sting in my head and at the light. Who knew hospital lights were so bright? I'll have to write a very angry complaint.

Bruce turned around startled a little but smiling nonetheless "Clint you're awake."

"Took you long enough," Tony was leaning against one of the tables with a slight smirk "I'm going to go buy the beers now so try to actually stay awake this time okay? I don't want to get everything ready only to find out that you slipped back into a coma."

"Oh well sorry if my coma inconvenienced you." My hands twitched towards my arrow as I spoke.

"It didn't but if you slipped back into one that would be inconvenient." He winked than handed a slightly amused Bruce the clipboard in his hands and left with one final wave good-bye.

I rolled my eyes at the closing door then turned back to Bruce who was looking over the clipboard that Tony had handed him. I cleared my throat and he looked up with a startled expression "Oh sorry I was just looking something over."

I shook my head a laid back down while closing my eyes "It's fine I'm in no rush except for the one to get out of here."

"Alright I'll go talk to the other doctors and then call Natasha to come pick you up if they say it's okay." I could practically hear the slight smile on Bruce's face as he talked.

"Great," I sighed than opened my eyes again and blinked in confusion "Wait…did you say Natasha?"

"Yeah," was his only answer as he left with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

 _You are cruel Banner you are very cruel._

The door shut again and after a few minutes of lying down and doing nothing I sat up and with a little effort I managed to get out of the bed ad stand up. I stretched out with a little groan and I walked around the room in a circle to un-stiffen my legs.

 _I hate hospitals._

I walked around for a little while longer until the door opened again and Bruce came back in with a nervous expression "Look Clint I know you want to get out of here today…"

My eyes widened and I gripped onto the arrow that I just now realized was in my hands "Are you saying that I have to stay in this nut house longer?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture "Um…Maybe."

I groaned and almost punched something or someone * **cough*** Bruce * **cough** * but he seemed to realize what I was thinking before I did it and he stepped back with a slightly cautious look "Clint I know that you're angry, but why don't you put the arrow down and we can, um, get a nurse to brink you up some food or something like that?"

I glared at him before going to lie back down on the bed "Get me some darts and a target or I'll get my own target and get my own darts." I held up my arrow and then turned my whole attention back to Bruce with a vicious smile and I couldn't help but smirk when he gulped. I think I saw sweat beading down his face and neck, which almost made me laugh.

"Uh, I don't know if they have any…" He trailed off at my glare and backed away from my arrow and towards the door "You know what I'll go out and buy some."

"Good choice. By the way some doughnuts would also be nice." I smirked as he looked up from where he had been staring at the arrows lying next to bed that Natasha had brought during one of her visits.

 _Thanks Nat!_

"Uh, okay." He glanced at the arrow in my hands before nodding and leaving and I closed my eyes with a smile.

 _Hospitals aren't so bad…_

I heard a scream from down the hallway and I sat up quickly with a frown and my arrow held tightly in my hand. So tightly in fact that if I hadn't let go when I did it would've cut through my skin and I would've started to bleed there was still a mark and a bruise though. I looked from my almost bleeding hand to the door and a shiver ran down my spine.

 _Or maybe they are._

 **The last time I updated I had 6 chapter, 6 reviews, and I think 6 favorites so let's go for 7 now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Avengers and the next chapter will be the last.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

After what felt like years, when in reality it was only a few weeks, I was finally aloud to get out of the hospital as long as someone was keeping a close eye on me which wasn't going to be hard since Natasha refused to leave me alone for even a minute when I was still in the hospital. Bruce and Steve came to check in on me a few times too Bruce because he had to and to make sure I was all right and Steve because he felt the need to check in on all of his teammates inside or outside the hospital.

I stretched out on the bed and Bruce helped me get up with a lot of protests from me but when Bruce let me go and I almost fell I stopped protesting and let Bruce help me "So how much longer until I'm completely free and not having all my movements watched every second of the day?"

"After that? Never."

I groaned "Bruce!"

He shook his head with a smile "It's not my fault you got a coma and then had to spend weeks in the hospital so now Natasha will probably be watching you every second of the day, that's all on you."

I glared at him "Thanks, you're so helpful!"

He laughed, "There's nothing I can do to stop Natasha you're on your own here."

"Speaking of Nat, where is she?" I looked around and didn't see here.

"Yeah, uh, she's getting something to…help you."

"What?"

He looked sort of nervous "Well you see since you can't really walk on your own the doctors thought it would be good if you had something like crutches or a, uh, wheelchair."

"What!?" I glared at him and h shrunk back a little "Wait a minute…weren't you one of my doctors?'

He looked away "Um…look there's Nat." He lead my over to where Nat was rolling a wheelchair and holding a pair of crutches "Now since there was a lot of damage done to your sides we…I mean the doctors thought it would be better if you used the wheelchair for a little before using the crutches."

I glared at both the wheelchair and the crutches "I'm not impaired."

"Clint, they're only temporary." Natasha looked at me impatiently.

"Yeah and you only need the wheelchair for about a week maybe, even less, until you get to use the crutches." Bruce lowed me down onto the wheelchair and I glared at him the whole time.

"Why do I even need the wheelchair?" I whined and Natasha rolled her eyes at me.

"Because your sides are still healing and if you used the crutches you'd feel a searing pain in your side as you walked." Bruce took the crutches from Nat and she started to wheel me out of the hospital.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion "If my sides are still healing then why'd they let out?"

Natasha finally spoke up with obvious annoyance in her voice but there was also something to her voice that sounded almost relieved "Because Bruce knew that you weren't going to stay in the hospital any longer without putting an arrow through at least one person so he convinced the other doctors to let you out early and the agreed as long as you used a wheelchair and crutches."

I nodded and finally stopped talking for a few minutes, which Bruce seemed happy about and I remained silent for the rest of the way as they loaded me into the car and Bruce drove us back to the tower. Natasha turned to me from where she was sitting in the front with a slight smirk "By the way Stark planned a party to celebrate your coming out of a coma."

"When is it?" I honestly didn't care if Tony had planned a party for next week because by then I would be out of the wheelchair. If Tony planned for this week I would kill him as soon as I could.

Bruce checked his watch before turning his attention back to the road "In about five minutes."

My eyes widened and I groaned "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Natasha looked at the folded up wheelchair next to me with obvious amusement while I looked at it with obvious distaste "He wanted it to be a surprise but I thought you'd like to know that everybody gets to see you in wheelchair now."

"Who's everybody?" I had a feeling I didn't want to know the answer but like the idiot I am I decided to ask anyway.

Natasha smirked at me and then turned back around before answering, "Steve, Stark, Potts, Thor, Foster, us, Sam, Rhodes, Agent Hill, and pretty much everybody who is friends with at least one Avengers, but Fury obviously won't be there."

I groaned again and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce bite his lip in an attempt to stop his laughter, which was good thing for him because I would've attempted to kill him had he not been able to contain his laughter. They rest of the drive was spent in an annoying silence and when we finally got back to the tower I tried to get out on my own only to clutch my side when I felt the searing pain.

"Owe, thanks for reminding me guys."

Natasha shrugged not overly concerned but I saw her bite down on her lip in slight worry "Not my fault you forgot that you were injured."

Bruce just shook his head and helped Natasha get me out of the car and onto the wheel chair "Clint why does it feel like you weigh nothing?"

 _I forgot he's a doctor, which of course means he's going to worry about someone's weight and I don't tend to eat a lot when I'm on missions and of course I'm on missions every other week._

"Because I couldn't eat anything when I was in a coma?" It cam out as more of a question and he just shook his head at me.

"There were tubes that were injecting food into your system."

"I don't know Bruce maybe you should ask the doctors how much food they were injecting into me."

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave Bruce a nudge towards the door "Bruce we don't have time for an interrogation."

 _Thank you Natasha1_

"We have to get him up to the party so Stark won't throw a fit." Natasha smirked at me and I gave a glare in response.

 _Traitor._

Bruce looked at me one more time before shaking his head and then wheeling me into the building. I felt like Professor X from the X-Men except I'm not a mutant, I'm not that smart, I'm not a telepath, I'm being wheeled to my death, and I'm not bold. So actually I'm nothing like him except for the wheelchair. I tried to calm myself down with good thoughts but that didn't really work.

 _Don't worry,_ I told myself, _it's not like everyone that knows you as Hawkeye is going to be up there and see you in a wheelchair…oh wait it's exactly like that!_

 **Sorry I didn't update this sooner I had kind of forgotten that I hadn't posted this yet so you get the three last chapters in one night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I decided that I was going to make 10 chapter and you get to see both of them tonight and the story is done well almost just one more and it's done. I might write another story although I'm not sure if it'll be Avengers or not.**

 **Clint's P.O.V.**

Stark was going to die and I would be the one to kill him. I wondered for a second if maybe he didn't know that I was in a wheelchair and if he had known than maybe he wouldn't have thrown the party. Than the sensible side of me thought that Tony would have thrown this party anyway, probably more for himself than anything else. Tony was just one of those people who would find any excuse to show how much money they had like throwing big and expensive parties. He invited anybody and everybody he knew and he let them see just how rich and important he was, not that he needed his already large head to be inflated even more. I wish it would just pop, like a balloon.

I don't know what Tony was thinking maybe: _Hey I should totally make Clint miserable after he just got out of a coma!_

Seriously did that guy have a death wish or something? It's like his life goal to make everyone annoyed and agitated, and that wasn't even the worst part! The worst part was probably the fact that Natasha knew what Stark was planning and she hadn't even thought to warn me until we were already half way to the tower it's like she wanted me to suffer. Bruce hadn't said anything either which was annoying because even though Tony and Bruce were actually friends because of their big brains, Bruce was usually the first to warn someone about Tony's plans except for this time.

Maybe this was one of those times when Tony had managed to keep Bruce quiet, which did happen but only very rarely. Tony was probably the closest to Bruce, with Natasha as a close second, but only because they were the only ones who understood what the other was saying. They used this weird language that I didn't understand a word of, they called it _science_ and it was very confusing to someone like me. They were the two geniuses on the team so they spent a lot of time together working on things that none of us understood or cared about.

Sometimes I hated their big brains because they came up with the stupidest ideas like throwing a party for a master assassin in a wheelchair. It took me a while to realize that we were in an elevator on our way up to the main level where Stark usually held his parties. I looked at the other two who were both on opposite sides of the elevator and didn't do anything other than send a little glare at the doors as they opened and I was wheeled out into a _very_ loud room.

People were laughing and drinking and there was loud music playing in the background and there right in the middle was a laughing Tony Stark. He looked over when he finally realized that we were standing there and he walked over with a huge grin on his face.

"Barton!" He had to yell so that we could hear him over all the noise "Welcome to the party too bad it started before you came which is probably bad considering you're the reason we're having a party, want a drink?"

He held out a glass and Bruce's eyes immediately narrowed at the clear liquid in the glass "Tony he can't."

"Relax its just water…I think?" Tony looked at the glass with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion he shrugged and gave the glass to some random person walking by "Oh well Bruce can get you something later."

I glared at him and he stared back in confusion "What did I do?" I motioned to the wheelchair I was sitting in and than to the party. He stared at me for a second before finally comprehending what I meant "Oh well how was I supposed to know you would be in a wheelchair? Bruce didn't tell me!"

"Yeah he didn't tell me either." I turned my glare to Bruce who just shrugged "Why would you have a party the minute someone came out of the hospital instead of waiting at least a day? Better question, why would you start the party before the person even got there?"

"Actually I wanted to have it as soon as you came out of the coma but than Bruce pointed out that maybe we should actually celebrate with you so as soon as he told me you were coming back today I started planning and here we are now!" He grinned at the party around him before turning back to us "Anyway I'm going to leave now before Natasha gives you your arrows that you'll probably try to shoot at me so bye!"

Before I could attempt to stop him he disappeared behind the crowed of people. I glared at the spot where he had disappeared and than turned my head when someone came up to me. Natasha. It was only then that I realized that she had left.

"Where were you?"

She held out my bow and arrows and put them on the back of the wheel chair "Getting these."

I relaxed a bit when I felt them behind me and I smiled up at her "Thanks."

She nodded and looked around "Stark?"

"He just left." I pointed to the crowd of people "He's somewhere in there."

She nodded again and her eyes searched through the crowd "Banner?"

"Huh?" I looked to my other side and when I didn't see Bruce I mentally scolded myself "I don't know, but I should."

"Don't beat yourself up over this Clint it's not your fault you were in a coma, what you did was a brave thing and the fact that you're in a wheelchair means nothing."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be a master assassin and I didn't even notice Bruce leave, something happened to me Natasha."

"You're psyching yourself out."

"I don't think I am." I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

She studied me for a second before shaking her head "I'm going to get a drink."

She left without another word and just like Stark she disappeared into the sea of people my eyes searched the crowd for the last two members of my team. I found Thor on one of the couches laughing with Jane and another girl probably Jane's friend Darcy, and some older dude that I think was Dr. Selvig. Steve was a little harder to find but I did eventually spot him with one of his friends, Sam I think.

So that left me still by the closed elevator doors in the wheelchair that I hated so much. I looked at the crowd again and located each member of the team talking to some person or with a group of friends. I stared at the crowd before taking a few deep and calming breaths and than very reluctantly I wheeled the chair into the crowd. A few people gave me odd looks that I tried very hard to ignore some people whispered to each other and other just ignore me.

I mentally groaned this was going to be a _long_ night.

 **And we're almost done just one more chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't write an end to the part but I probably should've, sorry. Anyways this is the last chapter of this story and I don't own the Avengers. By the way I did change the chapter title because it wasn't very good and neither is this one but I think it fits the story.**

 **Clint's P.O.V. (3 weeks and 6 days later)**

 _Finally!_

That's my first thought as I wake up three weeks and six days after waking up from my coma. Today is the day that Bruce says I can stop using the crutches which he said that I wouldn't even need for that long but he lied to me so that I would use them but at least I didn't have to use them anymore. I got up and jumped a little out of excitement but sat back down when I felt that little poke of pain in my side. No jumping yet.

Well the good part was that I got rid of the wheelchair and crutches and my sides were almost completely healed Bruce said another few days to a week and I'd be completely better, which was great. I took the crutches and with a slight smile and an almost bounce in my step I brought the crutches to Bruce's lab and put them on top of his desk where he was sleeping. His head immediately snapped up and he looked around before his eyes rested on me in confusion.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing here and why did you wake me up?"

I motioned to the crutch on his desk and the one in my hand and smiled "I'm returning these annoying things to you because I don't need them anymore."

He stared at the crutches and then at me "Well I'm glad I woke up just for that now go away." He was about to put his head back down but before he fell asleep I slammed the other one down on his desk and he fell out of his chair with a groan "That was revenge for making you use them wasn't it?"

I nodded "You are a genious!" I laughed and left the lab to go find Natasha she had probably just woken up so she was either in the shooting range or in the kitchen. I went to the kitchen first.

She turned around when she heard me approaching and a soft smile spread across her face "You're walking."

I nodded and spun around with a laugh "It feels great to be on my own two feet again."

She nodded and leaned against the refrigerator "Just try not to go out and get yourself nearly killed again because that was bad."

"Yeah I kind of like living," I rubbed the back of my neck my other hand went to my side "My sides not even fully healed yet Bruce says another few days to a week and it'll be better."

Natasha studied me for a minute before throwing a knife at me so it just grazed my ear I tried not to flinch because honestly I had been expecting that a lot sooner and closer. My hand went up to my ear and she gave me a seriously mad look "Don't ever do something that stupid again."

I put my hands up in surrender and nodded as she came over to collect her knife. She gave me another look and I almost stepped back in case she threw something else or tuck out her gun.

She didn't do any of that instead she said "Good to have you back to normal Clint." She left after that and I stayed in the kitchen watching as she returned to her room.

"Wow."

I turned back around and saw Steve walking into the room "Hey Cap."

He smiled a little "No more crutches?"

I shook my head with a huge grin "I'm on my own two feet again!"

"Good, Natasha seems happy."

"Yeah, she's just ecstatic." I pulled out one of the chairs and sat down as Steve made some coffee and sat across from me.

"Nice to have you back on your own two feet soldier." He smiled and I laughed.

"We're not soldiers cap," said an annoyed voice from the doorway.

It was Tony looking like he had just woken up and no doubt he had considering the given state of hair and how his eyes were searching the room for caffeine. Steve looked up and passed Tony another already made cup, which Tony studied for a minute before finally deciding it was okay to drink. He pulled up another chair in the middle of Steve and I and he stared at me for a moment.

"No crutches?"

I nodded a little tired of the question but answered anyway "Gave them back to Bruce this morning, which was about 5 minutes ago."

Tony nodded and Steve laughed as Bruce came into the room looking like a zombie "Why are you geniuses always the last to wake up?"

"Because we have important experiments that we spend our whole night working on," Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve who just rolled his eyes at Tony's immaturity.

Bruce sat down on my other side and Steve slid him another cup of coffee. I looked at Steve with a puzzled look "Where do you keep getting all this coffee from and why haven't you given me a cup?"

Steve shrugged "I've learned how they like their coffee and how you and Natasha like yours but theses two are who I'm more worried about because these two might be geniuses but you can't trust them to work with electricity after they've just woken up."

Tony raised his head from where it had been lowered onto the table "But of course we can trust some guy who was born in 1920 and spent 70 years frozen in ice to work a modern day machine rather than a genius billionaire who owns this building."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony's empty coffee cup "I don't see you complaining."

Tony shrugged "When you've learned that one cup won't satisfy me then I'll be impressed."

He was about to lower his head onto the table again but before he could Steve brought out two more cups of coffee from somewhere and handed one to Tony and the other to Bruce. Bruce smiled while Tony glared at Steve who ignore him and turned back to me.

"If you know how I like it then how come I didn't get one?"

Steve shook his head with a little laugh "Clint you don't need any coffee this morning," _he does have a point_ "But if you really want one here."

He handed me another mysterious cup of coffee and I stared at it in both amazement and confusion "Are we sure that Thor's the god here and not Steve?"

Bruce smiled a little "I'm beginning to question that yes."

Tony just shrugged "When he can pick up Thor's hammer I'll be impressed." he took another sip of his coffee before staring at Steve for a minute and then he yelled "Hey Thor!"

I just laughed along with Bruce and Steve but Tony seemed dead serious. Thor came running in and when Tony asked him to summon his hammer he did we all tried to pick it up before Steve and none of us could. Natasha came in at some point but left after about two seconds muttering something about insane gods and living with a bunch of insane people. I put my hand on my side and grinned when I put pressure on it and it didn't hurt.

 _It's good to be back._

 **It's done my first Avengers and FanFiction story is complete so yeah thanks for reading! I might write again probably for the Avengers.** _  
_


End file.
